monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Inibi Uchiha
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Slendergirl.png page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:02, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Slendergirl She looks cool, Hey maybe her and Princess Alsie can be friends If yes go on her wall and say could slendergirl be friends with alsie Admin146 Heeyyy Could slendergirl join my doll line as: Miku Hatsune? Then she could wear a mask xdd Question Lol im just talking and waiting til you reply. Could you maybe make a boy OC and maybe he and Alsie could date?? Admin146 Umm Claw wolf? I just added a pic of Alsie saying: "Aww thats so cute.I love you" and maybe she could be saying that to Claw? Admin146 Okay. I'll draw some pictures of them together. What does he look like? Problem! I cant find a good couple base If you have one could you put it as a photo please?? Admin. I made I made 1 pic of them 2nd coming post post the x scene again So romantic Clawsie xddd Are Are you online? we need to talk about Clawsie. Admin146 Well they need to kiss more xdd admin Lool Princess Alsie Cadance Mila Alexandria Elsiana Bominable.Thats Alsies full name o.0 So.....no? So Slendergirl won't be friends with Roxana? [[User:MonsterGirl2002|'MonsterGirl2002 is here']][[Message Wall:MonsterGirl2002| Messages]] 01:29 25 feb 2014 (UTC) Okay, but what about Frankie? [[User:MonsterGirl2002|'MonsterGirl2002 is here']][[Message Wall:MonsterGirl2002| Messages]] 01:29 25 feb 2014 (UTC) Sure! I'd love to. She doesnt She doesnt have to be the OC of the month.To have alot of comments and all that just add a backstory to your oc. Taking up on that offer Hi there! Thank you for the offer on martha's page and I'd like to take up on it. Yes. I'd like your help in drawing Martha. Could you please draw her Frights,Camera, Action look or maybe her School's out look... You pick... Thank you :) ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS 08:14, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Could Ya know Slendergirl's 13 year old outfit? Whats the base? Admin146 I got it I got it. Delete it!! Here Your wish is my command We have a problem here... Hello Inibi Uchiha! As you can see, Kaeldragon, the user, reported you to me and she told me that you have copied her OC's picture. And I must I agree with her as I went on your OC's page myself and noticed that you did copy Kaeldragon's picture. This copying issue is, well, I wouldn't say that it's against the rules, but many people gets bothered from time to time by seeing that people copied them so it kind of seems like it's something that is unwanted at the wikia; so what I am thinking to solve this problem is that you remove that picture, apologize to Kaeldragon and make a new picture that is not an attempt of copying someone else or the same person but a different OC. But if you refuse to take the easy way, all that is left for you to choose is the hard way, which is that you get blocked for at least a week. I know it's a little bit harsh but copying people is not nice and this kind of behaviour is unwanted here at the wikia, and also, I have no other idea what to do about this problem. So you take your time to think of your choice to solve this problem and once you are done, contact me and that will be the end of this issue, good? I hope so. Have a nice day/night. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:50, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Second Warning I've seen the picture on your character's page and you copied Kaeldragon again. This is your second warning, the third one will be a block. Watch out. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 00:31, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Purple Majestic Hershals! Hey Inibi! It's Mk_Marvelgirl do you want to RP over the chat? I'm online ^-^ Slenderman is NOT old. Slenderman Is Not Old After looking up some facts on Slenderman, I found that Slenderman was created 5 years ago and not billions of years ago so your arguement on Minnie Quinn's page is invalid. ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 23:57, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Dunno Sorry, but I don't know how to do it like that. PetLoverGirl made it for me but she hasn't been on for a long time. Also, you don't have to delete the content of your message on my talkpage since I still have the history option where I can just scroll around until I can find messages that have been deleted. ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 23:46, April 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sting Sure! What do you want him to look like? Please Can we chat? Can we Chat Can we chat because Dandora was there? Roleplay Can we roleplay? Chat Please Can we chat because I am bored? Plzz Can we chat? RE: Templates Of course I can help you! Could you give some more details on what you'd like to have in the infobox? With Love and Cupcakes, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 03:00, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay! Can we continue the RP on Cassie's page? Mk marvelgirl (talk) 17:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC) DA Hii. Im joining DA and I was wondering maybe you could help me get started? Admin146 'DA' is an abbreviation for 'Deviantart' Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 17:37, June 8, 2014 (UTC) DA Deviantart!! Admin146 Re: Me What? Don't worry, it's a Portal 2 thing. Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 17:55, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know I made my OC'S picture on monsterhigh.com were you can make your own monster girl (but no boys) Sadie Spirt (talk) 21:20, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Alsie Alsie is leaving MHFW Admin146 Hii I've made a wikia called Minecraft High. Maybe your OCs of Minecraft can join. Admin146 Can we private talk at the chat? Ca Can we chat?? Please Splendorman's daughter Well, she would have a happy smile (always) with black eyes, pale skin, wears anything colorful and bright (with a hat). Her hair would also be black but she would dye it occasionally. Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Hetastuckworts4137 Messages 20:23, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Really stop... Could stop swearing Pip's talk page. But I'm not really Admin. - I'm PinkCuppy14 but don't worry (talk) 07:11, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Maybe the request is at friday.I hope you understand Love Draculaura.clawd